Hermione's Diary
by Aghaliam
Summary: As Hermione returns to Hogwarts as head girl she struggles to remain positive and the astronomy tower becomes more and more appealing... And then of course there's the case of the wierd smelling potion...
1. Prologue

**The Tower**

As soon as the owl came tapping on her window, she knew. Hermione had been waiting for it all summer. She squealed in excitement, and ripped open the letter, to her surprise a second letter fell out. She picked it up with shaking hands and she carefully read it. Her widened and she read it again and again. She was overjoyed. She, Hermione Granger, was head girl of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry! She immediately sent an owl to both Harry and Ron. Then she wondered who the head boy would be, after all, he couldn't be in Gryffindor, as the head boy and girl had to be in different houses… This is going to be interesting she said to herself as she bubbled with excitement. She sat on the train and chatted cheerfully as she speculated who the head boy would be with Ron and Harry. About an hour later, the carriage door opened up and Collin Creevey came in and informed Hermione that she had to go to the front of the train to meet him. She rushed out of the door en had to force herself not to run. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was head boy. He smirked and said: ' I was wondering who my partner was.' Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was head boy.

AUTHORS NOTE: if 1 person reviews, i will be in heaven, the next chapter SHOULD be coming tomorrow... the blog with info and news is on and the name is dramionegirl13

PS: 1 review= story today! its just pressing al little button down there somewhere and writing something nice!


	2. Mudblood

**Mudblood**

Hermione gripped the knife, furiously cutting and muttering: 'Ron loves Lavender' as she carves another 'm'. Ron broke up with her and she adds a 'u'. Harry sides with Ron, along with a 'd'. She has to share a dorm with Draco. 'b'. Everyone thinks she's bossy. 'l' She gets an owl saying that her father lost his job. 'oo.' Lastly, Draco called her a mudblood, again and with that she carved the final 'd'. There, she thought, mudblood. Her whole body was covered in that word.


	3. The Tower

**The Tower**

Just then, the clock struck twelve. She ran to the place, to the tower. She climbed over the railing and braced herself, getting ready to let go. She slowly loosened her grip and then she tightened it again, too scared to let go. Unfortunately, her hands were sweaty and they were covered in blood. Her hands slipped and she started to fall. Then two strong hands grabbed hers and pulled her to safety. Just as her vision started to go black, she heard someone scream: 'Bloody hell Granger.'

**AUTHORS NOTE: Now I actually go over to Hermione's point of view, but like in Harry Potter, it will change from time to time.**

When I woke up, I saw three pairs of eyes staring at one blue, one green and one brown. Ron, Harry and Ginny. I heard Ginny squeal:

'SHE'S AWAKE!'

Madam Pomfrey rushed over and asked:

'How are you feeling?'

'I feel like a bludger is repeatedly hitting my head.'

'I'll go get you a potion.'

'Do you mean the caputdoloris cura?'*

'Yes'

Madam Pomfrey returned with a small yellow bottle. I opened it and the smell washed over me. It smelt like lemons and for some reason, like a lovely smelling… was that a man's cologne?** I raised the bottle to my lips and drained it. I immediately felt better. I was about to stand up when Madam Pomfrey exclaimed:

'No no no, you are going to lie in that bed and rest.'

'I have a question.'

'Yes dear?'

'Who brought me here?'

'I'm afraid I can't tell you that.'

'Ok. Could I ask for some visitors?'

'Of course.'

'Good, could Neville, Seamus and Dean come tomorrow?'

'Sure. Now rest dear.'

I rested my head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

*It means 'headache cure' in latin XD

**It is going to be explained

**AUTHORS NOTE 2: Please review, 2 reviews (my friend always reviews soooo i raised it to two XD) and i upload it today, if i see it...**


	4. Visits and Discoveries

**Visits**

As promised, Dean, Seamus and Neville came the next day. When they came near me, I started my plan. My plan was to touch all boys' hands in Gryffindor and by feeling them determine if they were my rescuers hands or not. I know. Stupid plan. There was something on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't know what. So I went with plan A. I shook their hands and we talked a bit, but none of them had the same, worn, yet tough hands…. After a few days, I was allowed up. My first thought was: Lessons. I rushed about, asking people for notes and generally working my worries away. I was still a little pissed at Harry and Ron, but I needed their help and companionship, so I simply ignored my feelings. Again. Anyway, a few weeks later everything was back to normal and I was rushing to Ancient Runes when I bumped into someone and dropped all my books. I mumbled my apology and hastily picked them up. The person I had bumped into helped me. I was about to grab my Potions book and so was he. Our hands touched and I felt the same, rough hands from at the tower. I looked up and saw a pair of beautiful bluish-grey eyes. It was him. Head boy. Slytherin. I ran to Ancient Runes but I couldn't focus. I was still thinking of ways to prove that it wasn't him, so naturally, I ran to the library.

I searched the shelves for the book. I found it. Healing potions and their properties. I skimmed through and found the caputdoloris cura and there it was. It read: 'the caputdoloris cura always smells like lemon and like the last thing you smelled before your headache had started, or before you passed out….

It was time for some old-fashioned detective work.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the cliff-hanger... well, not really! ;) Anyway, please review and please tell me what length of chapter you like... like this one or the last one or the one before? And of course your thoughts on the story. Love? Hate? Addicted? Horrible? XD Next chapter is coming on sunday... Bai!**


	5. Detective Hermione

**'Detective' work**

I really wished I had read more detective stories…. It would have helped me, a lot. I say this because the first time I tried my plan it utterly and totally failed. I'll tell you.

Number 1

After Potions, I noticed Draco make his was to the Quidditch field and I assumed he was going to practice. So I snuck upstairs to our dorm and made my way to his dorm. Unfortunately, I was wrong. He had forgot his broom and he had flown through the window. Silly me! I stood there awkwardly, expecting him to tell me to shove off. Instead, after a minute or so had passed, he finally asked:

"What do you need, Granger?" In a surprisingly soft tone.

" I uh needed erm t.. to ask you if you could uhhh, teach me how to make and use this hair slick potion…"

"Eeerm, sure"

Phew, I hadn't been expecting that.

"You coming Granger?"

The next hour he slowly explained it to me.

Number 2

The next time, I was more careful, he had detention, so I rushed to his room, only to find that for his detention, he had to write an essay. Damn. I stammered: " Uh, did you see my History book?

"No, now, if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to write" he stated and then abruptly shut the door in my face. Now I was fuming.

Number 3

Now, I had stupifyed him, and locked him into a broom cupboard. There, I thought happily to myself. That should do it. I ran to his room, flung open the door and I reached into his cupboard, scared to carry on. What if it really was him? Who had saved me and lovingly kissed me on the cheek before carrying me to the infirmary? I counted to three. One. Two. Three! I grabbed his cologne, opened the bottle and cautiously sniffed it. It. Was. Him! I sank to the floor, lost in thought. After an hour or so, Draco entered.

**A/N: Sorry it only just came out, but I couldn't think of anything… anyway, here it is. Thank you soooo much for 5 reviews XD see ya!**


	6. The Broom Closet Games

**The Broom Closet**

I whirled round and we came face to face. We stood there staring into each other's eyes for a minute or so. Until finally he asked softly,

"Why are you always in my room Hermione, uh I mean Granger?"

"What was that I heard? Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just answer me."

"Fine. I did. Happy now?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing in my room?"

" Uhm…."

"Come on, tell me, you've been acting even weirder than normal and you keep on coming in my room, what is it?"

I suddenly developed an enormous interest in the floor.

"Oh god, you know."

"Yes." I whispered.

He waved his wand, making my feet drag me out his door and with a flick his door shut in my face.

When I woke up the next day, I groggily opened my eyes, but it had no use. I was in a dark, small room. A broom closet. Then I heard something beside me, I grabbed my wand and said 'Lumos' and my palm was filled with light. Draco Malfoy lay next to me. In his 'pj's' witch consisted of a pair of silver boxers. I looked away, blushing. I reached out my hand and poked him awake.

"Wh, what? Hermione, what ARE you doing here?"

"Well last night you seemed to like me being with me." I said matter-of-factly. His eyes widened.

"Haha, just kidding." I never knew I liked seeing him squirm like that.

"Hahaha Hermione." He drawled sarcastically. "Anyway, how do we get out of here?"

"uhm… I think we're in the quiditch broom closet"

"So?"

"Well it can only be opened from the outside…. Even with an Alohamora."

"Damn."

We sat in silence for a while. Suddenly he said:

"I have an idea, let's play a game!"

"Sure, how about truth or dare?"

"What is that?"

"J, just an unknown wizard game…" I stammered.  
"Oh, ok, how do you play it?"

I quickly explained it to him, adding the wizarding touch that you had to cast a truth spell to ensure you were telling the truth. You also had 2 passes, if you didn't want to do it or if you didn't want to say.

"I'll start, just so you know how it goes. So Draco, truth or dare?

"Truth."

"What is your favourite colour? No wait let me guess, green?"

"Nope, it's actually ocean blue."

"Oh. Your turn."

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, duh"

"Fine. It's ocean blue, believe it or not."

"Really?!"

"Yes. So Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um, put your hand in that pot over there."

"Ok. - EWWWW who puts frog slime in a broom closet?!"

I burst into hysterical giggles.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" He asked in a scarily low voice.

"Truth."

"What is your deepest and darkest secret?"

"Pass."

"Dammit."

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why were you on the tower that night?"

"I was patrolling and I saw you on the railing."

"Ok."

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um, take of your t-shirt."

"Pass."

"There goes your last pass."

"One more round, ok?"

" Aww, ok."

"Draco, truth or dare?"

" Truth."

"Do you like being head boy?"

"Yes, I like having a private dorm. Hermione," he asked with a smirk, " truth or dare?"

"T, truth." I mumbled nervously.

"Do you still like weasel?"

"His name is Ron." I paused. "Define like."

"As in want to be his girlfriend like."

"No. I have moved on."

"Interesting."

"My go. Draco, do you like Pansy Parkinson?"

"No, she's too clingy, in fact I broke up with her recently."

"Oh."

"Why did you want to know?" He said leaning in closer to her, either hands next to her head.

"J, just. I was wondering."

He leaned in and his lips brushed softly against mine. Then he came in closer and kissed me properly. It actually felt quite nice... Just then the door opened from behind us and he fell onto me, our lips still touching and my eyes open in shock, I pushed him off me and scrambled to my feet.

Of all people, it was Ron Weasley who saw us, red-faced and probably very VERY mad he stalked away.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I decided to reward you guys with a long chapter, double as long as the last! Please, please, please, please review! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on this chapter… and you can also suggest how it should go on! Who knows, I might use your ideas! ;)**


	7. Authors Note

I am leaving for vacation tomorrow. next post will be on monday.


End file.
